I Need My Sister
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: When a young Anna has a horrible nightmare, the only one she wants is Elsa. Will Elsa be able escape her fears to comfort her sister or will she let them control her?


**Hey guys! So this is my first Frozen fic! This is only a one-shot but I will be writing another one so don't you worry! **

The king and queen woke up to a horrid screaming echoing through the castle. They looked at each other for a moment. "Anna," They both said. The queen frantically leaped out of the bed and rushed out of the room, the king close on her heels. They hustled down the hallway and burst into their youngest daughter's room. Flinging her arms back and forth, screaming at the top of her lungs was a 7-year-old Anna, in the middle of a terrifying nightmare.

The queen quickly scooped the young girl into her arms and instantly began to sooth her. "Shh Anna sweetheart. Wake up. It was just a dream," She whispered, trying to contain her squirming daughter.

Anna's eyes opened immediately, dry tears staining her cheeks. Heavy breaths escaped her lips. She looked back and forth between her parents. "Elsa!" Was all she could muster out.

The king sat down on the bed and put a gentle hand on Anna's head. "Elsa's asleep dear," He said reassuringly.

Anna shook her head frantically. "N-no! E-elsa! Sh-she was in t-trouble. I tried t-to save h-her. B-but I was too l-late," She blabbered out then dug her face in her mother's chest, breaking out into tears.

The queen stroked Anna's hair and kissed her head. "Save her from what darling?" She asked.

Anna pulled away to whisper "the ice" then stuffed her face back in her mother's arms. The queen's head shot up to look at the king. He gazed into his wife's fearful eyes.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna mumbled. "Mommy, I want to see Elsa," She pleaded.

The queen rubbed her daughter's back. "Elsa's sleeping honey. She's alright," She looked back at her husband.

"I want Elsa!" Anna shouted, pulling away from her mother, fresh tears forming in her eyes. She pulled her knees up against her chest and buried her face in them.

The queen was about to reach for her when the king stopped her. "Go get Elsa. I'll take care of her," He said quietly.

She looked at him in shock. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked worriedly.

The king gave her a soft smile and patted her arm. "I think it will be alright. Anna needs some comfort right now and Elsa is the only one that can give it to her," he said, then reached over and pulled Anna into his arms. "Mommy's going to get your sister. Everything will be okay," He said comfortingly, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead as he began to rock her.

Anna pulled her shaking hands away from her face and leaned against her father. "She was dead Daddy. I couldn't save her," She said, her voice choking up.

He stroked her hair. "It was just a dream baby,"

Seeing that things were more under control, the queen left the room and crossed the hall. She stopped in front of the snowflake covered door of her eldest daughter's bedroom. She felt an instant chill and noticed frost enclosed the door handle. She took a deep breath before gripping it and pushing the door open. The queen stepped into the cold room. Her heart ached at the sight of the snow and ice that concealed almost every inch of the room. She hated that Elsa had to shut herself out from the rest of the world, including her sister. She slowly walked over to the room where Elsa lay asleep.

She sat on the bed and gazed at her daughter's pale face before placing a hand on her shoulder to gently shake her awake. "Elsa, darling," She whispered into the girl's ear.

Roused from her sleep, Elsa turned over and groggily stared at her mother. "What momma?" She squeaked.

The queen smiled. "Can you come with me please? I'm sorry to wake you dear," She said. Elsa sat up and nodded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and held out her arms. The queen picked her up, feeling a slight chill as Elsa's skin touched her own. Elsa leaned her head against her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes softly as she was carried out of her room.

The queen walked down the hall and entered Anna's room. She grinned when she saw Anna curled up against the king, her eyes closed and thumb in her mouth, a habit she had since birth. "How is she doing?" She whispered when she got close.

The king sat up slightly. "She's fine, just a little scare. Did you tell Elsa?" He gestured to the half-asleep girl in her arms.

Elsa lifted her head up when she heard her name. "Tell me what?" She mumbled, then turned around and gasped when she realized where she was. She escaped from her mother's grip and immediately began to back away. "Why did you bring me in here? She asked, her voice filled with fright.

"Anna had a nightmare Elsa," Her father said. "She needs comfort,"

Elsa looked from both of her parents. "You two are here. Why do I need to be?" She continued to back towards the door.

"You're the one she asked for," Her mother said gently.

Elsa stopped in her tracks when her back hit the door. She gazed at her sleeping baby sister. "Me? But why?" She wondered.

"Her nightmare was about you," The king began. "Frozen by an ice storm," He said. Both the queen and Elsa's eyes went wide.

Elsa felt her hands start to shake. "I…I thought she didn't know anymore," She said.

Her father sighed. "We did too. There must be something in her mind that remembers. But that doesn't matter right now. Elsa, she needs you," He said, looking into her eyes.

Elsa broke his gaze to look at Anna. "But…what if I hurt her…again?" She stated.

"You won't dear," Her mother said, taking a step towards her.

Elsa looked at Anna then shook her head. "No, I can't," She said then reached for the door handle. Before she could flee, a tiny voice rang in her ears.

"Elsa…" Anna mumbled as she opened her eyes. "Elsa! You're alright! She squealed, a smile erupting on her face. She squeezed out of her father's grip and leapt from her bed. She ran across the room and wrapped her arms around Elsa. "I'm so glad you're okay,"

The king, queen and Elsa all froze, waiting for Elsa's powers to let loose, but nothing happened. Elsa stared helplessly at her parents. She then looked down at the small girl attached to her waist. She took a deep breath before embracing her sister. "It's okay Anna. I'm right here," She said gently.

The queen sighed with relief and the king walked over and picked up his two daughters and carried them over to Anna's bed.

Anna pulled away to gaze at her sister. "Wow Elsa. You look so beautiful," She said, reaching up to touch her sister's blond braid. Elsa pulled back for a moment, afraid of what happened at Anna touching her. Her father gently patted her back, reassuring her everything was going to be alright. Elsa nodded and took a deep breath and smiled as Anna began to ramble about random things she would always ramble about.

The two girls talked and laughed for what seemed like hours, almost as if nothing had changed, until Anna muffled a yawn and curled up into Elsa's lap. "I missed you Elsa," She said quietly before falling asleep. Elsa felt small tears leak from her eyes as she stroked her sister's hair. "Oh Anna," When she pulled her hand away, she noticed a small patch of ice on Anna's nightgown.

She gasped and looked up at her parents. "Can I go back to my room now?" She asked.

The king and queen exchanged sad looks. "You don't want to stay a while longer?" The king inquired.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I want to go back. I've been holding it in too long. It hurts," She whispered.

The queen nearly exploded with tears. "Yes dear, you can go back to your room," She said, picking up Anna.

Elsa hopped off the bed, only for her father to pick her back up. He planted a kiss on her cheek. "You did a very courageous and wonderful thing. We love you Elsa. You know that right?"

Elsa nodded, not looking at him. "Yes daddy, I love you too," She said and then ran out of the room when he set her down.

The king and queen tucked Anna back in, making sure she was asleep before retreating back into their own room.

The next morning, Anna woke up a bit colder than usual. She rolled over to see a spit of ice lying next to her. She stared at it for a moment before throwing her blankets aside and rushing to the window. Sure enough, the ground was covered by a blanket of snow. She happily ran out of her room and pounded on Elsa's door.

"Elsa!" She called. "Do you wanna' build a snowman?" She said; a question that she would always ask whenever it snowed out. Elsa would always refuse, but maybe this time would be different. When Elsa had come into her room last night after her strange dream, Anna had hoped that the days of not seeing her sister were over. But then again, maybe not.

With no response, she kept talking. "Do you want to go out and play? It's snowing! I never see you anymore. I wish you'd tell me why. C'mon Elsa let's go build a snow-"

"Go away Anna," Elsa's voice interrupted.

Anna's heart nearly broke. "Okay, bye," She gazed at her sister's door one more time before sulking away.

**Sorry that this kind of had a sucky ending! But it was just supposed to be a moment in the movie when they were growing up. I wanted Elsa to be able to control her powers for a short period of time to be able to comfort her sister. I hope this didn't suck too badly. Let me know what you guys think of it!**


End file.
